Roanoke Colony
The Roanoke Colony, led by Sir Walter Raleigh, are a custom civilization by Clap. It represents British colonial America, starting from the Roanoke colony. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Roanoke Colony' The Roanoke Colony was and English settlement founded on Roanoke Island near modern North Carolina in 1585. It was established by Sir Walter Raleigh, who never actually set foot on the North American continent. Sir Walter Raleigh sent out five ships to Roanoke Island in 1585, led by Sir Richard Grenville. This was actually the second voyage to the region, following a preliminary expedition to explore the region's geography and native inhabitants. The first settlers built a fort on the island. In 1585, Grenville sailed back to England, promising to return in seven months with more men and supplies. The fleet was delayed; in the meantime, Sir Francis Drake arrived on the island and learned that the settlement had recently been attacked by local Native Americans. Just two weeks after Drake's arrival, the relief ships arrived, but found the colony abandoned. The relief fleet left their supplies on the island, along with fifteen men to defend the English claim to Roanoke Island. The following year, Raleigh sent 115 colonists to found a colony on Chesapeake Bay, led by John White. They were to pick up the supplies dropped off a few months prior on Roanoke Island. When they arrived, however, they found nothing but a skeleton believed to be that of one of the fifteen men left on the island. Upon this discovery, the ship's pilot issued a new order to recolonize Roanoke Island. The colonists asked White to sail back to England and request aid, but when he arrived, the Anglo-Spanish War had begun. Every English ship was drafted to fight, and White was unable to return to Roanoke. When he finally found a means of passage, his ship was captured and his relief supplies seized after the shipmen attempted to attack Spanish ships. White finally managed to again arrange passage to Roanoke in 1590, this time on a ship bound for the Caribbean. When he arrived, the settlement was deserted, with no signs of struggle. He found the word "CROATOAN" carved into a fencepost, suggesting that the colonists may have moved to the nearby Croatoan Island. A storm prevented him from searching further, and he sailed back to England in order to avoid being stranded. Between the Anglo-Spanish War and Raleigh's arrest, subsequent expeditions to discern the outcome of the Roanoke colonists were largely hindered. To this day, their exact fates remain unknown. 'Sir Walter Raleigh' Sir Walter Raleigh was a prominent explorer and colonizer of the English New World. He held a royal charter to explore the American Coast; though he never landed in North America himself, he did sail across South America in hopes of finding El Dorado. In North America, he established the Roanoke Colony, which would later become known as "The Lost Colony". Raleigh was born in Devon to a Protestant family. He became a landlord through the confiscation of Irish land after the revolts there, quickly gaining favour with Queen Elizabeth and being knighted in 1585. He was granted a royal patent to explore Virginia in 1584 and begin English colonization of North America. Though Raleigh provided funding for his American colonies, it was too inconsistent and insufficient to maintain their presence. Raleigh attempted two expeditions to the Roanoke; the first was found to have disappeared when a relief fleet arrived with aid. The second arrived on the island to pick up the supplies, but found them missing as well. The ship pilot redirected the colonists to resettle the island instead. Again supplies were delayed, this time by the impending Anglo-Spanish War. By the time it arrived, the colonists were gone. Raleigh secretly married one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting, Elizabeth Throckmorton. When this was discovered, he was imprisoned in the Tower of London in 1592. He was released later that same year to aid in the war. Raleigh became a member of Parliament in 1593 after another temporary imprisonment. Following this, Raleigh became interested in the legendary El Dorado of South America. Though he was once again imprisoned in 1603 for a plot against King James I, he was freed in 1616 to lead an expedition to find the City of Gold. During the voyage, his men attacked a Spanish outpost, which was against the terms of the Anglo-Spanish peace treaty. He was executed in 1618 after returning to England for this offense. 'Dawn of Man' Welcome, Sir Walter Raleigh. You were an avid explorer of the New World, from the fruitful Chesapeake Bay to the mythical city of El Dorado. You were a favoured by the noble Queen Elizabeth I of England and were granted a royal patent to explore Virginia. From afar, you headed the founding of an English colony on Roanoke Island near North Carolina. The colony faced great strife and misfortune, with circumstances outside of both your control and theirs left them alone and without aid. When relief finally arrived, the colony had mysteriously disappeared, known from then on as "The Lost Colony". Sir Raleigh, it is time for a second chance for the missing colony, this time with you leading on the front lines. May fortune favour you and your colonists, and may you lead the Roanoke Colony to the prosperity they had always dreamed of. Unique Attributes Strategy To put it bluntly, Roanoke has an incredibly poor start in the game. Most harshly, the Capital cannot build any military units (other than what it starts with). This means you are entirely at the mercy of Barbarians and, potentially even worse, opponent civs. Workers and improvements cannot be defended, so you just have to make do with what you can scrape together and pray no one comes a-pillaging. Roanoke’s UA comes into play when you found subsequent cities. As you continue to found Croatoan, Jamestown, Popham, and so forth, each city becomes more successful than the last. 25% of Roanoke’s current Food, Gold, and Science is “locked in” as a permanent bonus to each new city. This is fixed at the time of founding and will not increase with Roanoke’s own growth. Thus, if Roanoke is outputting +10 Gold when you found Croatoan, Croatoan will permanently produce +2 Gold. Later, if Roanoke is outputting +30 Gold when you found Popham, Popham will permanently produce +7 Gold, though Croatoan will still only be producing +2. Thus, there’s a fine balance to be struck between founding cities so that your civilization as a whole is not crippled, but also toughing it out so that when you do found one, its boosts are maximized. Another thing to keep in mind is that Roanoke cannot establish trade routes; this means you can’t just funnel Food or Gold into the capital to gain enormous boosts; the capital is limited by what is around it when founded, meaning that you should choose your location carefully. And again, the capital cannot build a military; you’ll have to move units from another city to Roanoke to defend it, lest Barbarians pillage your tiles and make hurt your other cities. Roanoke’s capital is the fragile heart of a potentially powerful civilization; it never will be able to defend itself or trade on its own, yet the success of subsequent cities depends heavily on its own prosperity (especially since they cannot establish trade routes, either, so the output from the UA actually ends up filling in for this). Still, a 25% FGS static FGS bonus is immense; a city founded in the late game can grant enormous bonuses simply for existing. Roanoke will definitely be one of the most challenging civs to survive the early game with, but even if it likely won’t amount for much alone, its future cities will definitely prosper from its hard work. Category:New Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures